


Hearts And Cars Have a Lot In Common

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, And gayyyyyyyy, F/F, Real Life Racers Babes, With MAgnus cameo bc I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: They both do a lot of racing around here.See also: Real Life racing rivals who are secretly dating AU. Because I just waNTED TO





	Hearts And Cars Have a Lot In Common

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of the Fanfiction Month Challenge. Prompt: AU! I had originally planned something else for this day, but then I got obsessed with TAZ. So, here we are.

“You really expect to beat me tomorrow, huh?”

The familiar voice wafted its way toward Hurley from behind and curled around her senses like a vice. Hurley was thankful that the blowtorch glasses she was wearing hid her expression, both from Magnus and from the woman.

“Fuck off, Raven,” he snapped, glowering at her. He was the only one remaining in their garage apparently, as Hurley saw when she glanced around.

She leaned up out from under the car’s hood and let it close shut. She set the torch she’d been using down and slipped her gloves off slowly. With Magnus still watching the woman, she stole a steadying breath while he wasn’t looking and slipped her goggles up to her forehead as she turned around.

The Raven stood in the doorway, leaning on it with one hip, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk gracing her face. Her dark skin stood out like a beacon against the eggshell color of the walls surrounding her, but it blended in perfectly with the dark of night behind her. She was wearing her black hair down instead of its usual up-do that she sported in the races, with all of it swept over one shoulder.

The Raven grinned when Hurley faced her at last, and Hurley fought to keep her sneer on her face.

“There you are,” the Raven said, practically purring.

Magnus was audibly grumbling under his breath now. Hurley placed a hand on his forearm. She almost had to tiptoe, being a measly 4’8 to his nearly seven foot height.

“Get outta here, Magnus. We’re good to go for tomorrow.” She narrowed her eyes at the Raven. “I’ll take out the trash.”

“Suit yourself,” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the woman as he gathered his things. “If there is so much as a scratch on her, I’ll kick your ass myself.”

The Raven only rolled her eyes as he made his exit. “Her or the car?”

“Both!” they heard call back from the darkness.

“So…” she purred, again, and began sauntering forward. “We’re alone now?”

Hurley nodded once. The Raven was upon her now, only feet away. “Yeah.”

There was beat of stillness, and then the woman scooped her up in one swift motion, lifting her off the floor and placing her on the hood of the car. Once there, she slipped her fingers into Hurley’s short hair and kissed her. Hard. Hurley wasn’t used to the level of insistence, but she hardly minded. She used her legs to pull the woman even closer and gripped her hips hard, causing the Raven to grind them forward, searching for contact.

Hurley pulled away then, her breath coming in quick bursts. The woman was undaunted, and simply moved her attentions to Hurley’s neck, causing her to moan.

“Sloane,” she panted. “Sloane, I’m covered in grime. Stop.”

“I don’t mind,” she said in her ear, following the statement with a nip at the earlobe.

“I _do_ ,” Hurley said, a small chuckle sneaking into her voice. She pushed her back finally, earning a pout from the taller woman. “Seriously. I’m disgusting.”

Sloane groaned. “Fine. Then take me home.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hurley rolled her eyes and maneuvered her girlfriend so that she could slide off the car and gather her things. “What’s with you?” she threw over her shoulder as she moved about the room.

Sloane folded her arms and leaned against the car, shrugging once. “I just missed you.”

Hurley gave her a raised eyebrow.

“Fine,” she groaned. “I’m just…it’s getting tiresome, having to hide everything.”

Hurley walked over to her, her bag over her shoulder, and took one of her hands and kissed it. “I know. After this race, things will be different.”

Sloane smiled and pushed herself off the car, keeping pace with Hurley as they left. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard not to let this become some long ass spiralling out of control fix-it/angst AU. I will not give in. I will NOT.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, seriously. You are just the best most awesome most fantastic being in the known universe. Thank you <3 Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
